


Why Do You Still Love Me?

by QQI25



Series: Jams That Play in the Parker-Wilson Household [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: "Why" by Bazzi plays.





	Why Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in a collection of fics tht are connected to songs on my spotify playlist of nearly the same name!! i'm mighty excited, since i already hv some more ideas ;)))

They had a playlist Wade had made that they both contributed songs to, and they played it whenever they were both home. It was usually fine and they both liked it, with a song like “Toxic” playing all the way to a sappy love song like “No One” playing. But as Peter listened to the lyrics of _this_ particular song, he was getting increasingly upset. They started out nice enough, but that was only for a few lines. And then it got upsetting. 

_Like you’re just_  
_Dying to drive but you can’t find the keys_

Oh no, Peter definitely knew what he was doing when he became friends with Wade. The lines _Even though your parents / They don’t fucking trust me_ weren’t exactly wrong. He knew that the “parents” to Wade meant Steve and Tony, because May loved Wade. The main thing was, Peter wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t helpless. He knew what he wanted and he was gonna get it. What he wanted was Wade, and he thought Wade knew that. 

_All that you want, but not what you need_

So apparently Wade _did_ know to some extent, but what? That second part? He didn’t understand at all. He lowered the volume of their JBL, which they lovingly referred to as Jibble, and called Wade. 

“Wade!” Wade rushed into the room, concerned. Well. Peter’s voice _did_ crack a little. 

“Yeah, Petey, what’s up?”

“I just - what? This song, why - why would you add it?” Wade slumped and smiled self-deprecatingly up at Peter. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“So . . . what? You wanna . . . break up with me? Because you could’ve found a better way to do that.” Wade looked stunned.

“No, Pete, jesus, what? Of course not.” 

“Then why would you put this song on _our_ playlist?” Peter’s voice was small, and Wade looked sad. Wade immediately sat down and tugged Peter gently ‘til Peter was straddling his lap, cheek resting on Wade’s chest. 

“Like you’re just dying to drive, but you can’t find the keys, now. Looking for God but you’re down on your knees. I’m all that you want but not what you need, girl. Tell me why do you still love me? Why do you love me? You know you shouldn’t love me. Yeah you still love me. Why do you need me when you know you don’t need me? It’s tearing you apart, I leave you broken and shaken, and you still call me baby,” Wade sang lowly. His voice was beautiful, and the emotions he was feeling were so obvious, and it all made Peter more upset. 

“Babe, you actually believe that. Like, all of it, not just the part about loving you. You have to know that’s not true,” Peter said desperately. “Like, none of the other shit. I love you so so much, and I want you so much, and I’m pretty sure I need you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re good to me, and you’re good _for_ me, I promise.” 

“Alright, it’s not true and it doesn’t fit us, and we both understand and know that. Can we just delete the song and forget about it?” He stopped the song, as it was the end anyway. 

“Do you, Wade?”

“You mean can I delete it? Yeah.”

“Wade,” Peter said sternly, taking his head off Wade’s chest to stare at him. Wade turned his head to the side and sighed. 

“Can we just forget about it?”

“I don’t know if you know.”

“People who are in abusive relationships don’t often recognise and/or acknowledge it,” Wade said quietly. 

“What? I . . . do you - Wade, would you ever hurt me?”

“No! God, no. No, I’d never,” Wade said vehemently. 

“Then what makes you think _any_ thing about our relationship is remotely abusive?”

“Okay. It’s not abusive. But it’s certainly not healthy, I mean. I’m not the best influence, I have too many issues, the list goes on, blah blah blah.” Wade’s eyes were glistening, and he blinked rapidly. Peter gently tilted Wade’s head up and kept his hands there after to make sure Wade _knew_ he meant every word of what he was about to say.

“Wade. You think I don’t have issues? I have issues too. And when was the last time I was upset because of or by you? I can’t remember. I can’t! Because you’re a kind and considerate person, and you make sure you think about me and my feelings when you do shit. You’re funny, and okay, maybe you’re not good at comforting people, but you’re sure as hell good at making sure I laugh and smile. And you have all these little, adorable quirks that I’m in love with. I’m in love with _you_. You tried to keep me out, right? Because you’re stubborn and you like to think you could turn me to the Dark Side or whatever. Or that I’ll end up leaving you. But I stayed, Wade. I stayed and I pushed back and I made sure there was a place in your life for me. Because I want you, and I know you want me too. I love you, and I know you love me too. I don’t care what Tony and them think. They don’t matter. The only people that matter in our relationship is _us_. What other people think is their business, and I’m not gonna let it change the way I think of you. The way I _know_ you are. Okay? I love you, Wade. I, Peter Benjamin Parker, love you, Wade Winston Wilson. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. And one last thing? _No_ thing about our relationship says unhealthy. Except maybe our shittiness at communicating, but that’s on both of us, and I _know_ we’re both working on that.” Peter swiped his thumbs under Wade’s eyes to wipe the tears away. He did some maneuvering so that he was laying down on the couch with Wade on top of him, head on his chest, their legs tangled together. Then he played Better Together by Jack Johnson and sang along softly. 

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_  
_I’ll tell you one thing it’s always better when we’re together_  
_Mmm, it’s always better when we’re together_  
_Yeah, we look at the stars and we’re together_  
_Well, it’s always better when we’re together_  
_Yeah, it’s always better when we’re together_


End file.
